The Lost and the Found
by Sapphowako
Summary: This book is a redo of my Percy Jackson fanfic series, the Fall of the Olympians Saga , starting one year after The Clue Thief, when Billy, Tyler, and his friends are in 9th Grade. The story picks up one week after the events of The Pumpkin of Doom, and starts with three different events that end up being interconnected.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0:**

Prologue

**Camp Half-Blood**  
It has been a day since Morgana, my half-sister and best friend, had died. Me, her, and my new friend, Billy, had gone to a house which housed Khaos, one of the oldest evil goddesses, according to the Greeks. Unluckily for Morgana, the Greeks were right. We got into the house alright, but in trying to retrieve a pumpkin with untold magical powers, she died. I don't remember much after that, except for one thing. I had cut the pumpkin, which meant I had its power.  
I knew what I needed to do, and starting packing up enough supplies to make it all the way across the country, to Los Angeles, where the entrance to the underworld was. I knew most of the gods wanted to kill me, but I didn't really care. Looking back, I realize that my decisions that day changed my life, surprisingly for the better. As I left, I didn't realize that I almost bumped into Andrew, one of my half-brothers. I crossed the border of camp, and made my way down a road. I sensed someone following me, and turned around just in time to see a fist flying at my face. Then, I blacked out...

**Aleutian Islands**

"Goodbye Grover," I said, inaudible to the six people standing with me, as I started to fade away into oblivion.

I felt really cold, and I thought, this is the end. My vision started going black, and I let one tear fall.

Then, I suddenly found myself on an island. I looked up, and saw an amazing sight. Gods, Goddesses, and other mythological creatures that were thought to have faded away were standing, staring at me. Selene, Helios, two of the Hekatonkheires, Cottus, and Gyges, and others that I didn't even remember.  
Selene looked at me.  
"Welcome Pan, welcome to Alaska."

**Silver Star Mountain, WA**

"Good night, sweet Endymion," Selene said to me, as she got ready to leave until the next night, "I will see you tomorrow."

I fell back asleep.

I woke up, but something was wrong, I did not see Selene.

"Selene?" I asked, "Where are you?"

"Selene abandoned you, Endymion," said a man I didn't know, "It has been about two-thousand years since she abandoned you. My name is Marco, and I will lead you to someone who will help you take revenge on the gods!"

"NO!, You must be lying!" I replied

"I am not lying," the man said, "My name is Markus, and Khaos would like to meet you."

"Alright, I will go with you," I replied.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

Lost!

"Serena is missing!" said Andrew, a son of Athena, as he ran towards the Big House. I ran after him.

"What do you mean she is missing?" I replied, shocked, as I tried to go slow enough for Andrew to keep up.

"I woke up real early today, as I always do, and I was going swimming in the lake. I noticed Serena was up. I was gone for two hours, and when I came back, she was gone. She wasn't at breakfast either," Andrew replied.

"Shit," I said, "her best friend died last week, she must not have taken it as well as I thought."

When we got to the Big House, Chiron was already starting to walk at us.

"I see you have developed psychic powers," I said.

"No, trouble is afoot. Andrew, leave us, I have something to discuss with Billy… alone," Chiron said.

Andrew left, looking slightly confused.

"Billy, do you know the story about Endymion?" asked Chiron.

"A little," I replied, "but not much. I know he was a Greek, a goddess fell in love with him, and then things went south, but that just about summarizes any Greek myth."

"Yes, he was a son of Zeus, and an astronomer. Selene, the moon, fell in love with him. Selene pleaded with Zeus to make him immortal. Zeus initially refused, but eventually he made a compromise. With Hypnos' help, Zeus made Endymion immortal, as long as the only time he awoke was when he was with Selene. When Selene disappeared, he stayed asleep. Spellcasters believe that he was also given magical powers. The Order of the Dragon believes he is Merlin, and that Alebion carried Endymion with him to Britain, to hide him. If he wakes up, and discovers Selene missing, he will get angry, and terrible things may happen. We do not know where Endymion is, but Khaos's forces might. Find Marco, your friend from the cabin, he is Khaos's First Lieutenant, and he could lead you to Endymion," Chiron explained, "Any questions?"

"No, but Serena has run off, I think Marco may be following her to capture her, I got to go after her," I said, "I know she has the power of the Magic Pumpkin, but she is also one of the Five!"

"This is troubling, Riley, Matt, and you will have to consult with the Oracle, and then try to find both Serena and Marco. Tyler will stay behind, just in case Khaos tries to attack."

"Okay, I will let them know right away," I replied, "Then I will pack up, I will meet you back here in ten minutes."

"Hurry!" Chiron replied, as he turned back towards the Big House.

I ran towards the cabins, bursting into the Apollo Cabin's door.

"Riley, be at the Big House ready for a quest in ten minutes, it's an emergency!" I yelled, as I immediately turned around.

I continued running towards the Hades Cabin, and slowed down as I almost ran into Matt, a friend of mine.

"Matt, we have an emergency, be ready to leave in ten minutes, and meet me at the Big House," I said, as I started to turn around.

"Okay, why?" Matt asked.

"I will tell you later," I said, as I ran towards my Cabin, the Poseidon Cabin.

I bumped into Percy on my way in.

"Hey, watch it," He said, "Where you going so fast?"

"I got a quest, I need to get ready now," I replied.

"Okay, well good luck," Percy said, as he went outside.

I went into my dresser, and took out my wand, contemplating bringing it. Last year I got some training in magic, but I wasn't that good at it, or so I thought. I learned that I was in the part of the training most people my age only got to if they began their training at the age of five. I was only training for a month. When I received my wand, after I had full control of my powers, it took what my teacher called the dragon design. I was told that I am to be the next Grand Warlock, which is the most powerful spellcaster in the world. Before I could begin any more training, however, I had to leave, as Khaos was attacking Camp. I decided to put the wand in my bag, and took out my shield-watch. My father gave this to me on my birthday; it was made of Celestial Silver, a metal of a higher standard than Celestial Bronze. My sword, which I received from him before I left on my last quest, was also made of Celestial Silver. I put some Ambrosia and Nectar in my bag, along with other necessities, and some clothes. I made to leave when I remembered something else that was given to me. I went back, grabbed a rune my teacher gave me, and went towards the Big House. I looked at the rune; it was a relic, which meant that it wasn't jewelry. It was specifically a Magi Stone, a common relic that was named after a famous Magical Order, the Order of Magi. The rune had a symbol on it, but I couldn't remember what it was supposed to do. I started running, and bumped into Tyler, one of my good friends, who was startled to see me.

"What are you doing," he said, "Aren't you supposed to be at the rock wall or something?"

"No, I have to leave on a quest, you will be staying here," I said, as made my way towards the Big House, "You are needed here just in case Khaos tries to do something. The Inquisition has been moving in Clarence, I am worried that Khaos may attack either here or there."

"Okay, I will stay, unless Merlyna calls me back," Tyler said.

I went into the Big House, and my friends and I then walked towards Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the current Oracle of Delphi.

"Hello, ma'am, I am in need of a prophecy," I said, "It is rather urgent."

"You know I can't just call upon the spirit of Delphi, if you are going to get a prophecy, you just have to…"

Green smoke started billowing from Rachel. I smiled as the Oracle started to give me a prophecy:

"_Where the sleeper was kept aloof,_

_You shall hear a solemn woof. _

_Three will go to the Godless Lands,_

_Surprises and gifts lie with the sand._

_Khaos strikes, and all is lost,_

_Unless you save the sleeper, whatever the cost."_

My smile turned into a frown, as the prophecy seemed dismal.

"…wait," continued Rachel, "Oh, great timing. You better get going."

"I will," I said, "Hopefully I come back in one piece."

I made my way towards my friends, and we went to the boundary of the camp. I double-checked that I had everything, and we set off towards the highway.

"Okay, 5267 miles until we get to our destination! Who is ready for 2 months of rigorous travel?"

My friends looked at me as if I was crazy.

"Just kidding, Endymion should be on top of Silver Star Mountain, in Washington State. It is 2,751 Miles from here, I am sure we can get their in a little over a month, if we tried really hard." I said.

My friends were still looking at me, as I was crazy.

"Okay, I am still kidding, we will be taking Pegasi to Ohio, pick up replacements at the Pegasi Stables their, then make stops in Iowa and Wyoming, before continuing to Washington State. After we pick up Endymion, we will have to go to Alaska. We also have to look for Serena on our way, as Khaos' forces are chasing her. Any questions?"

"Yes, the prophecy?" Matt asked.

"It was very depressing, and made no sense whatsoever, so we should have a fun time," I replied, "So let's go pick up our pegasi and be on our way."

We made our way to the pegasi stables, meeting some campers on the way, we just waved at them and continued moving. We walked inside the stables, and I went strait for Ace, my pegasus. Ace was a black pegasi, resembling a Friesian horse with raven wings.

_Hey Billy, what are you doing here?_ Ace said, _I thought you were supposed to be at the rock climbing wall right now._

"We are going on a quest, I need two of your friends to come with us, to carry my two friends," I said, "If you need rest we will stop in Ohio."

_Is it that important?_ Ace asked.

"Yes, yes it is."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Ohio, ho!

We were over Pennsylvania when I noticed something strange, a man was carrying a girl on his back, and the girl looked strangely familiar, almost as if it was Serena.

"Matt, Riley, look at the man on the ground, the one carrying the girl on his back. That is Khaos's spellcaster, Markus. Now we must save Serena, so we need a plan," I said, "Matt, on my signal, bring your horse around to Markus's right, and Riley, bring your horse to Markus's left, we are going to attack in Triangle Intercept Formation."

"Okay," they both replied.

Matt's gray pegasus moved towards Markus's right, while Riley's tan pegasus moved towards Markus's left. Markus realized that he was going to be attacked, and bolted away from Matt and Riley. I came in, and we surrounded Markus.

"Put Serena down on the ground, and I will let you live!" I shouted, "Refuse, and I will force you to put her down!"

"Never!" Markus shouted, "Khaos demanded that the girl be brought to her, so that she would die at Khaos's hands."

"You leave me no choice," I said.

I activated my shield-watch, and my pen-sword. The silver gleaming, I jumped off Ace, and stood to face Markus. Ace flew up, preparing to attack Markus as well. Riley pulled out his bow, and his pegasus took off into the sky. Matt called some skeletons from the underworld, pulled out a stygian iron sword, and got ready to attack. Markus pulled out a long sword, wielding it in one hand, and charged at me. I blocked the attack with my shield, but the force of his attack threw me back a couple feet. His sword glowed red, a sign of magic.

_Shit, he has magic,_ I thought, _Wait a minute, he has magic!_

I motioned for Riley to fire his bow, distracting Markus long enough so I could think of the correct magic words. I remembered the right phrase. I stuck my left hand out, aiming my palm at Markus.

"Jarri Serena behera!" I said, and Markus instantly put Serena down.

Matt's skeletons attacked Markus, who turned around to fight them, allowing me to move Serena out of harms way. I turned back towards Markus, slashing at his feet. He dodged my attack, and ran away. Suddenly, a manticore showed up, along with an evil centaur. Markus got on the centaur's back, and told the centaur to run. The manticore turned to attack us. It shot poison spikes at me, which I blocked with my shield. Luckily, the shield was celestial silver; otherwise, it would have been heavily distorted and unusable. I moved towards the manticore, slicing its tail off, as Riley shot it with his arrow. The manticore disintegrated into dust, and the dust blew away in the wind. I hopped back onto Ace, and we looked around for Markus, but he was gone. Ace landed, and I got off and went to Serena. She was asleep, and her face was injured, from what looked like a blow to the face. In her hand was a pumpkin seed. Markus had taken the power of the magic pumpkin from Serena, planning to plant it and use it for himself. I took the seed, and pocketed it. I turned to Serena, and prepared to cast a healing spell on her.

"Sendatu," I said.

Her face started to repair itself, but Serena was still asleep.

"Serena, wake up," I said, "We have an important quest that involves the possible end of the world, oh come on just wake up."

I was getting frustrated.

"Esnatu," I said.

Serena's eyes flew open, and she pulled her letter-opener out of her pocket. It turned into her sword, as she looked around, embarrassed by the situation.

"What happened," she said, "All I remember is someone attacking me just as I left camp."

"You were carried all the way here, we saw you as we were flying. We are going to stop in Ohio for are quest, it is kinda important, so you gotta come with us," I said, "right now we are near Oleopolis, Pennsylvania. We need to end up at Silver Star Mountain. Will you join us or no?"

"Sure, I guess, hopefully I will run into my kidnapper again," Serena said.

"Let's hope you don't, that must have been Markus, Khaos's spellcaster. He leads the Order of the Black Sun, a Black Magic order," I said, "They are bad news, almost as bad news as the Spanish Inquisition."

"The Spanish Inquisition?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, they aren't only a joke," I explained, "Both Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabelle I of Castile were avid magic haters, in fact, Spain was one of the only countries of Medieval Europe that didn't have their own order of magicians. On September 27th, 1481, they established the Tribunal of the Holy Office of the Inquisition, or the Spanish Inquisition, to fight off the old Spanish order of spellcasters, the Order of the Lion, based in the old kingdom of León. The Lions fled to Navarre, where the Inquisition chased them, discovering the location of the Magical Academy in Navarre from one of the captured Lions. Eventually, the Inquisition decided to tell the king and queen of Spain that they should invade Navarre, so that they could find this Academy and destroy it. In 1512 Spain annexed Navarre, and the Inquisition searched for the Academy, but they couldn't find it. Failing in their primary goal, they were forced to focus on dealing with 'heretics' and other people not liked by the Catholic Church, which held a lot of power in Spain at the time. The Inquisition was technically disbanded on July 15th, 1834, but they secretly kept working to find the Magical Academy, which didn't risk moving from its location in Pamplona, Navarre, just in case the Inquisition noticed the move. As I am heir apparent to the title of Grand Warlock, the Inquisition has tried to figure out more about me, and discovered that my hometown, Clarence, New York, is free from monsters, thanks to an abundance of demigods that live their."

"Okay, so the Inquisition might try to kill us?" Serena asked, "And are the Inquisition mortal, demigod, or magical?"

"They are a mix between mortal and magical, their was some magical experimenting on Inquisition members in the early days, allowing them to see through the Mist, but they have no actual magical powers," I replied, "No one knows exactly, but they can be killed with Celestial Bronze, unlike most mortals or magic users."

"Weird," Serena responds.

Just then a rustling was heard close by to where we were.

"We should get going, now!" I said, "Serena, get on Ace, right behind me."

Just then three trolls came running from the trees near us.

"Ace, Go!" I yelled, as I got ready to hop off of Ace's back, pulling out my sword out and activating it.

_You sure about this,_ Ace said, _Should I wait?_

_No,_ I replied telepathically, _I can take care of myself. Make sure you are at Silver Star Mountain, I might be awhile, and you know what you are supposed to do. Riley is now in charge of the quest, be careful._

I turned to Riley.

"You are in charge now," I said, "You know where we are going, as does Ace. You guys should get their soon. I will probably get into some fights, and try to meet you guys their."

The trolls started circling around us, and one picked up a boulder, and aimed it at us. I jumped off of Ace, as Ace ad the other pegasi sped away. I muttered a spell to soften my landing, and then prepared to land. I rolled once I hit the ground, and came up behind a troll, stabbing it, before turning to another troll, and decapitating it. The last troll pulled out a sword, and I slashed at its chest. It blocked the slash, and returned a few blows, which I blocked. I feinted towards my left, and the troll made to block it, providing me with an opening with which I could stab the troll. I moved my sword in, but the troll saw what I was doing, and with a strong slash, disarmed me. The troll rose it's sword up for the kill, and almost had me, but then a knife came from nowhere and hit the troll. I looked at the black pegasi whose rider threw the knife.

"Dammit Serena," I yelled, "I told you to go on, I had everything under control."

Ace landed on the ground, and Serena got off. Suddenly, more rustling occurred, but there was a lot more of it. From the woods two ogres and ten trolls appeared, followed by a lady in a black dress. All around the lady was dark mist, and every so often a magical black bolt of lightning, darkning, appeared. I moved my sword into a ready position, and pulled out my shield. Serena got out a knife and her sword. The lady pulled out a heavily decorated sword, of what looked like a blue metal, one I have not seen anywhere. I looked at the lady, and I thought she looked familiar. She reminded me of a goddess, one that visited the spellcasters that I was staying with last year.

"Titania?" I yelled.

"No," the lady responded, "I was Titania, but someone showed me true power. I am now Queen Mab. Imps, ATTACK!"

I raised my sword, preparing to defend myself against the onslaught of the Imps that were charging me.


End file.
